(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to equipment used for testing, and more particularly to a test apparatus for testing the performance of a rotary drive, specifically a hydraulic motor.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior classes of submarines, in order to handle weapons, have resorted to manually controlled hydraulics and manual labor. With the advent of a new class of United States submarine, this traditional manner of handling weapons has been replaced by computer controlled hydraulic system which is more complex than the prior manners of handling such weapons. Consequently, it is necessary to obtain a better understanding of fine positioning of weapons in a torpedo room containing such weapons.
During the construction of this new class of submarine, there was very limited testing at the system level of the hydraulic components, computers, and controlling software used in the weapons handling system. This limited testing was primarily due to budget and time constraints, along with the lack of a shore-based computer controlled hydraulic submarine weapon handling simulator facility. The present invention is provided for overcoming these above-noted constraints.